A Broken God's Thesis
by HyperExia
Summary: Shinji's powers are broken. But so is his mentality. (My first fanfiction) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm not creative, so please give ideas!
1. Disclaimer: An Immature Coward's Thesis

How I believe a Neon Genesis Evangelion and High School DxD crossover should be written

This is my first fanfiction that I'm writing. Because I want to. If any of you have read Into Thin Air, the author wrote his book because he wanted to. Of course, our reasons differ, as he wanted to get things off his chest, and I just want to see how I'd do with this. As a socially inept person who basically has no experience in this, and no idea how relationships work, I am pretty much trash with my writing. However, I wanted to see if I could challenge myself. To put in some effort for once into something that I enjoyed, instead of just playing video games. So now, I'm creating a story where an overpowered Shinji Ikari enters the World of High School DxD. Oh, and by the way, since his mother's soul is gone, Unit-01 has merged with Ikari.

And by the way, I have barely any knowledge of DxD or Evangelion other than the fanfictions written about them. I watched the first four episodes of Evangelion, and the first episode of DxD, but that's it. All my other knowledge is from other amazing fanfictions from other authors.

To clear some things up, here's how I'm going to make Ikari overpowered.

An S2 engine is an organ that gives unlimited power. The reason why Angels were killed by Evas was because their A.T. field could be eroded and Angels are essentially dumbasses. Yeah, Divine Dividing's gonna leech off Ikari like a battery, and it's still got nothin' on him. Second of all, he can't be a Devil. No matter what. Maybe he can be a part of the peerage, but it'll be as a human. I want to make this very clear. NGE's Lilith isn't outright said to be human. Neither is Adam, and they are very clearly same species: Angel. And - this is gonna sound as convoluted as the Type-Moon mythos I read - Adam gave birth to Angels, and Lilith gave birth to her Angel: life on Earth. That means that Lilith can also be categorized as "human". Evangelion Unit-01 is essentially a "human" clone. It's not going to be a sacred gear, since it is a part of Shinji's soul instead of being stuck inside of it like Boosted Gear with Issei Hyoudou, but it's gonna be damn similar. I'd love to see how confused Azazel would be once he finds out that Shinji has the equivalent of a human-made Sacred Gear on par with the True Longinus. It also has the Spear of Longinus as well, so there you go. A "Sacred Gear" with a "Sacred Gear". I can say that I've seen everything now.

Shinji's not going to be overpowered in the sense that he one-shots everybody. He's going to definitely be the same person he was in NGE. His greatest enemy is clearly himself, and I hope to look into that. I haven't even watched much of the anime and I already feel that I share many traits with him. Cowardly. Afraid. Hesitant. I don't condemn these traits. I very much condone them. It's what make him an actual person. Unlike what people think of him as,(*cough* whiny bitch-baby *cough*), I just think of him as an emotionally unstable person who was thrust into the giant Not-Robot, who was by all means and purposes his mother, and forced to feel pain. He was not as brave as any hero character that can blast through emotional problems by determination. He's actually braver person than I am. Than all of us are, actually, for piloting a robot that makes him feel excruciating pain, and still piloting even though he's forced to. I realized just how much he's misunderstood. Even people who understand will be infuriated at him. That's the point. I'm still pissed at his choices, but I feel that I know why he did it. It's the same thing I would've done after all. It's not really his fault: he was controlled by his father from the very roots of his mind, and his deep-rooted fear already overcame his love for Asuka, which I find his relationship with to be questionable even if they are alike in some key ways. (I may not have the authority to speak about him like this, but it's a free country. I'm going to share my point of view.) It looks like he may have a choice, which was to save Asuka (definitely possible), but he really doesn't. Because he's still that same boy that Gendo Ikari left behind at his wife's grave because he didn't know how to raise him. He's going to be tweaked after the 1 year of normal life at Kuoh of course, but he's definitely still emotionally scarred. And during that one year, he's never truly smiled. Ever. He's not an overpowered semi-badass that seems to be the a majority of the few NGE x DxD crossovers. To be blunt, I'm kind of disappointed. I'm sure they tried their best to do this, but yet, I feel that they didn't want to actually let Shinji be, well, Shinji. He doesn't have to be overpowered. He only needs to be Shinji, and Shinji Ikari as a person. Not another person with the name Shinji Ikari.

I think that Rias Gremory's the right King for him. The Gremory are known to care for their peerages like family, and that's exactly what Shinji needs. Family. Excluding Misato Katsuragi and Kaworu Nagisa, who died and left him behind, by the way, no one, and I mean no one, ever gave him that unconditional love he had lacked and yearned for so much. He doesn't have to be a Devil to be in her peerage, otherwise the point of this fic is moot.

Also he's going to have his trademark bloodcurdling Shinji Screams in this fic. The Kuoh peerages are gonna be so disturbed. I'm such a fucking sadist.

It's definitely guaranteed that I'm not going to finish this fic. I did this on a whim. Fuck the norm. It's overrated anyways.

I wanted to give other people ideas of how to put Shinji into DxD. I'm not saying that I'll be better than them. In fact, I'll probably be even worse than them. I'm a reader. Not a writer. I usually don't enjoy writing that much. I feel like giving that one push in that direction. As a fellow user of the Internet. As a fellow reader, even. No NGE fanfic should make Shinji into somebody he's not. I feel that Hideaki Anno's reason for making NGE - in my opinion - was to show that making connections to others makes fighting the void of emptiness and loneliness worthwhile. All Anno wanted was to see Shinji smile. Yet it's all ruined by the fans so invested into Evangelion because they wanted a "proper ending". And End of Evangelion was made. This is the continuity I'm going off of, and where Shinji can face himself in order to protect those close to him.

So this is my take on how Ikari takes on the world of High School DxD.

* * *

Young boy, like a cruel angel's thesis,

Live up to be a legend...

Even though clear blue winds

Beat on the door of my heart,

You just smile, looking straight at me

Too involved in yearning for

Something to hold on

The innocent eyes still know nothing of fate yet.

But someday you will notice

On those shoulders of yours

There are strong wings

To guide you to the far future.

A cruel angel's thesis

Will someday fly high from the window

If memories are betrayed by

The overflowing, burning pathos.

Young boy, shine like a legend,

Holding the sky in your arms.

The cradle of love that sleeps within me

There will be a morning that

A servant of dreams will come for you.

The moonlight shines on your thin neckline.

I'd stop time in this world

And lock it away for myself, but...

If there is any meaning

In the fate that pulled us together,

Then I am, yes, the Bible

That teaches you of freedom.

A cruel angel's thesis

And then sorrow comes forth

When the shapes of the dreams you hold in your arms

Come to life within you.

Young boy, who shines brighter than anyone else,

Rise to become a legend.

People weave together love to create history

And so I live on,

Unable to become a goddess...

A cruel angel's thesis

Will someday fly high from the window

If memories are betrayed by

The overflowing, burning pathos.

Young boy, shine like a legend,

Holding the sky in your arms.

* * *

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or High School Dxd.


	2. Chapter 1

He sat on a bench in Kuoh Academy. Playing with his A.T.-Field, he formed a drill, claws, a spiral ball, and a helical lance. It had been a year since he opened the Dirac Sea after the Third Impact. He tried not to remember _that_, but it would always wear on him. The obliteration of humanity, and their unwillingness to live. He smiled sardonically. _I mustn't run away_. Oh, how he failed. He ran into the Dirac Sea to escape the hellscape that was his Earth now, a wasteland completely void of life and surrounded by the blood-red seas of LCL. Now that he thought about it, it probably would be a literal sea of blood, wouldn't it? _I mustn't run away_. He then looked at the tennis-ball sized sphere that was the Lance of Longinus when it was dormant. Floating in his palm, he had it go in circles as well. What he didn't notice was the widened eyes of Rias Gremory watching from the Occult Research Clubroom's window.

_It seems he knows magic as well_. Rias Gremory could not get a read on the boy. He seemed to smile, yet it seemed forced. It seemed like an attempt to smile, yet he could not. It was a wonder that he was be friends with Issei Hyoudou, of all people. And it was even more of a wonder that he wasn't corrupted by Hyoudou, though it would have been entertaining. She watched his face, looking as it hardened into a look that she instinctively knew did not belong on such a kind boy's face. During the last year, she though she could easily read him. He wasn't even trying to hide anything. He didn't even know who she was, as rumors and gossip about her with Issei seemed to bounce right off. Yet there were slip-ups where he had unreadable expressions which were downright disturbing. Though he didn't seem dangerous, he seemed to have the potential to be.

Shiro Sagisu - "Cruel Dilemme" (Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0)

Which was why her interest skyrocketed when he looked up into the sky in melancholy, and she felt his presence. It was powerful, and she could sense that he was _still_ reigning it in. And it was permeated with pure despair. She gasped and went right behind the wall. He jerked.

Looking back up at the window of the ORC, Shinji saw a flash of red hair. _Asuka?_ Then he yelled out. "Hello? Is someone there?" Rias Gremory inwardly panicked a little bit. He could sense her? "Umm… okay then…" he trailed off sadly. Then he walked away.

She was confused. Usually, creatures of power flared their energy to intimidate others, but Ikari wasn't doing any of that. It was like he hadn't noticed it at all. But yet she couldn't help but feel guilty for not responding to him.

"Hey, Shinji!"

"Yeah, Issei?"

"You should come with us to the kendo club! Those girls are works of nature! Think about the places you can oogle!"

"Well… I–!?"

Issei grabbed his arm and sped off. "H-Hey! Hold on!"


	3. Chapter 2: Half-Awakened

"This is a bad idea."

"No it's not!" The Perverted Trio responded immediately. Shinji liked to call them the Three Stooges. This was the nickname that the group that he used to be in with Toji and Kensuke had been labeled by As– No. He couldn't think about that. That was just one of the ways down the rabbit hole. "Look, you've been doing this for the past few months. Shouldn't you guys get the hint that you're gonna get killed eventually?" "No! Seeing their oppai is worth the pain! I could die happy!" exclaimed Issei. Shinji's face fell straight into his palm. In his frustration, he let a bit of irritation show through his normally nervous demeanor. "You're an idiot. How the hell are you supposed to do that when you let them know that you're here!? Dear god, no wonder you're never gonna get a girlfriend at this rate." Then Issei giggled like a little schoolgirl. Honestly Shinji was slightly creeped out. "You're wrong. I now have a girlfriend!" "EH!? ISSEI, YOU TRAITOR!" shouted Matsuda and Motohama. "I'm just going to step back now. I would have liked to congratulate you, but now I'm not so sure that it's worth getting blamed for the peeping"

"... What?"

Oh for the love of God, this guy was clueless.

"You guys suck. Why the hell did you abandon me?" demanded Issei. "Why the hell would we wait around to get our asses kicked by the women?" Motohama shot back. "You've been watching too much My Little Pony. There are many things not worth the 'power of friendship'." Shinji could just slam his face into the wall. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I might do that. Without warning he bashed his head into the wall of the building hard enough to make it bleed and crack the concrete. I'm surrounded by idiots… Issei flinched. He looked back at him. "Jesus Christ, you're bleeding!"

"…Ow."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shinji happened to be walking in the park during the night when he came upon Issei talking with his girlfriend. Yuuma Amano, I think. He smiled at the exchange being done.

Of course, because it's Shinji fucking Ikari, things will always go wrong.

Case in point, the girl sprouting wings and holding a spear.

"Issei!" Too late.

Crimson liquid flew through the air, with a bit landing on Shinji's face. His eyes widened so much that one would think they could pop out of his sockets. Issei collapsed on his knees, Shinji rushing over to him in front of the winged murderess. "Hey, Issei! You're gonna be fine, right!? Please! Don't do this to me!" "Heh." Issei chuckled in despair. "You know, I wanted to die in the arms of a beautiful woman, but you know, having a friend here isn't half-bad either." Issei's eyes glittered with tears. "Man, where the hell did I go wrong?" With those words, Issei's eyes drained of their light.

Then Shinji was stabbed from behind, then hurled back from his friend. The creature tittered malevolently. "Sorry, no witnesses. It's my order as a fallen angel after all."

"Angel?" he growled. "Angel!?"

A heartbeat. Another heartbeat. Then another. Then another.

His eyes glowed red.

"Harbinger of Tragedy" (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

The light spears in his heart and his stomach exploded. He was consumed by a dark yellow light, a malevolent aura. His silhouette began to grow taller, and then the light, which had changed to red, had changed into one giant cross, and to Raynare's horror, purple gloved hands tore through the cross. Then through the tear, its head came first, then the rest of the body. Neon-green highlights glowed in the darkness. He was going to tear it apart.

"Oh… shit." What sacred gear was this!? It was an unknown. Yet she felt it. It wasn't the same holy energy she had, but it was damn similar. She felt a fear. Fear of retribution. Fear of the creature that was in front of her. "You… you…!" Then it turned into rage. "How dare you!" The charging thing tried to swipe at her. Hovering back, she dodged as she ascended upwards. Summoning 10 spears, she launched them at him, piercing all four of his limbs and head as well. Raynare cackled, "Looks like that was just for show, rip-off Oni." She turned around, preparing to fly away. "I am no demon." She whirled around in bewilderment. Her fear skyrocketed, when it was shaking from exertion to get free from the light spears. Tears could be seen dripping down its face, but she was too frightened to notice. This was it. I already killed the red-haired boy, I must go! NOW! She flew away before he could get free of the spears, and detonated them as he was charging her. I guess I shouldn't be worried though, that other child should die anyways. She observed him nearly collapsing in lieu of his formidable life force.

"No…" He stepped forward, gasping and walking on the puddle of blood that was a combination of his own and Issei's. The human fell to his knees as he saw his only friend in front of him. Not again. A dry sob escaped his throat before he buckled. "Please… somebody help… him…" He collapsed to his wounds, and had forgone noticing the glowing sheet of paper that reacted to his words.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He's going to be overpowered, but not right away. I don't enjoy curbstomp stories that throw logic out the window. I enjoy those that give some reasoning, and give one a reasonable journey to get there. There are no NGE x DxD crossovers with Shinji waking up in DxD and still having the Eva, and as I stated earlier, I'm frankly disappointed that no one has really tried to get one like that to be a believable and serious fanfic. And also, when I see "EVA", I want to see "EVA". That means Unit-01. Or another Evangelion that is equally as terrifying. Maybe Unit-13? I don't know. I don't have enough information go off of in Rebuild. Shinji's not going to get in the way of canon for now. That's just not his way. He's basically a glorified doormat, as harsh as that may sound. I mean, he tried to change things in how it's done, saved a city from Shamshel, but what did he get? Scorn. So yeah, he's not going to do too much to anybody. Except for Raynare. That sadist bitch. I plan a very special death for her. The song for that is Kyou No Hi Wa Sayounara. Take a guess at how she's going to die.

Also, Shinji's going to be stuck as an Evangelion for a while. So I honestly don't know how Rias is going to react to an REALLY TALL FREAKIN' BORDERLINE CYBORG with Shinji's voice repeating "helpmehelpmehelpme" over and over again. Would you mind giving me input on how she's going to act?

She's going to put him in her peerage, but it's not going to convert him into a devil. How? Simple. NGE Eldritch Angels can adapt at will. They never did because they're pretty much retarded. Species doesn't adapt until one dies. The only thing that adapts are those that come after them. Shinji's body will be able to adapt. Don't know when Shinji's going to revert back to a normal-looking human, though. It'll happen some time after Asia's revival. Shinji's pretty much a shut-in like Gasper is. Ending the world by complete accident and being abandoned by humanity as a whole can do that to him, after all.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! I'd love to see where this goes next. As I said, I'm a reader, not a writer. So I'm gonna need some pointers and ways that your creative brains can think of that can progress the story. SHORT TERM, I MEAN! NOT THE ENTIRE FREAKIN' PLOT!

\- First off, Shinji's not going to be an alternate version of God.

\- Second of all, he's MUCH different than the gods in the fact that he is actually completely biological. A biological God. The gods are beings composed of magic and *probably* flesh. Shinji's gonna be a being composed of freaking titanium and flesh. Remember, Evangelion is SCI-FI! NOT FANTASY!

By the way, I'm planning on making a running gag where Shinji completely fails in not running away when it comes to seduction by other ladies. So yeah. Unit-01 running away from Rias and Akeno. Or other women with giant breasts. It's gonna happen. Don't know how to execute it though. Mind helpin' me on this?


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE! I would like for everybody to note that I have a separate document that I have for planning The Broken God. It's on Wattpad, but I'll give the link here:

/tbgtn


	5. Chapter 3: Absolute Terror

Rias had no idea what to make of this. A purple metallic behemoth towering over Issei was holding his broken body, before collapsing itself, dropping his body unceremoniously. Toppling over, it fell onto its stomach with a large bang. Twitching, it tried to reach him, but it no avail, it collapsed. Rias held an orb of the power of destruction, coming close slowly. Its eyes dimmed to a fading white. Akeno Himejima had lightning sparkling around her fingertips, while Kiba Yuuto had his Holy Eraser out. They had _not_ been expecting this. But then they noticed some of the behemoth's more obscured features. Like water trailing down its face from its eyes. "It's… crying?" muttered Koneko. Then they heard it.

"_helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas_

_eplease_"

"… Shinji?" Koneko had his scent very clear, so there was no way it was a mistake once she heard his voice.

"… Shinji!?" uttered Kiba. "How in the nine hells is that Shinji!?" Akeno couldn't help but widen her eyes just slightly in her confusion.

"_Ohgodpleaseifyou'renotgoingtohelpmehelphim_" silently pleaded what was apparently Shinji.

"I have made my decision." said Rias. "I'll revive him as well. Prepare the transportation circle."

She took out her 8 pawns, one mutated.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"... not fully a devil…!" Shinji stirred. The blackness was receding away. He began to twitch. "Look, he's waking up!" "Eh?" He fully awoke. "Um, why're you staring at me like that?" Then he saw his own reflection in the window. "Ah… Ah…!" He began backing away from the window. "AAAUGH!" He ran immediately in the opposite direction, crashing through the window. "… scaredy-cat?" Quietly muttered a bewildered Koneko, along with the confused and yet apprehensive members of the peerage.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Running through the

"Issei?"

"Shinji? How's it- WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I have absolutely no idea how I'm like this!" The thing shielded its face, or rather, _his_ face.

"What."

"I don't know why, I just got pissed when that thing stabbed you! I had no idea you're still alive!"

"Wait, you were there, right? When Yuuma-chan killed me?"

"... yeah. I just saw you when she sort of sprouted wings."

"So I wasn't dreaming! Take that Motohama! Matsuda!"

"Wait, did everybody forget?"

"Yeah!" bemoaned Issei. "They never believed that I have a girlfriend. Who subsequently murdered me… Now I know how dumb half of that sounds."

They stopped in front of the fountain. "This was where you got stabbed." noted Shinji. "Yeah."

"You're taking me being this freak awfully well," said Shinji. "Well, I've freaked out too many times now. Being able to see in the dark, and all that. But you're taller now!"

"Wait. Hold on, you can see in the dark?" The robot-looking thing turned its head towards him. "Yeah. I don't know why. It's like I got night vision ever since yesterday… Hell, I wish things hadn't gone so wrong."

The sound of flapping wings behind them put them on full alert. Issei was a bit more vocal. "What the hell was that?"

Shiro Sagisu - "L'Attaque des Anges" (Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0)

"How unfortunate." said a man in a trenchcoat and fedora. They both froze. "It might be just my lucky day to meet your kind in such a place. And you, my friend, are a freak out of all of them, huh?" He addressed Shinji.

_I can't stop trembling!_ Issei realized. Shinji was frozen up in fear. Then they both jumped back, Issei doing a light tap, and Shinji doing a reverse somersault.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but get away from me!" Issei started running. He paused by Shinji. "What the hell are you doing!? Get the hell away from here!" He grabbed the thing's index finger and dragged him until he too started running.

Feathers started falling from the sky. "Feathers?" wondered Shinji out loud. "Yuuma-chan!?" uttered Issei.

The man landed in front of Issei and Shinji, who then stopped to fold up his wings halfway. "This is why creatures and freaks like you are a pain to deal with. I cannot sense the presence of a master or mate for either of you. You don't seem to be trying to escape–" _LIKE HELL!_ the both of them thought. "– or expanding a magic circle. Analysis of the situation determines that you must be strays." They both ran, only to be stabbed sequentially in the gut. "Gah!"

"Oh fuck, it hurts like hell. It's burning me!" He tried to grab it, only to yell out in pain when he touched it. "Issei!" screamed Shinji. "Light seems to be a deadly poison to your species after all." said the fallen. "FUCK OFF!" Shinji punched him away. He grabbed onto the spear, and pulled it out. "Huh, you seem to be more resilient." Two spears launched at Issei and Shinji. _Somebody, help me!_

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat._

…

…

…

_Power of Destruction._

Simultaneously, an octagonal barrier of light deflected the spears in the air while a dark energy knocked one out of the angel's hand.

"Who are _you_?"

_Isn't that the question of the day?_ Thought Shinji through the pain of the spear still being impaled in him. God, it seemed like spears just kept finding his way through his body, or something.

Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of Rias Gremory in front of him."Red… hair?"

"I ask again, who the hell are you!?" Dohnaseek materialized another spear, and threw it with his might at her, only for it to be deflected. He subsequently materialized two more, throwing one while charging.

_ABSOLUTE TERROR!_

With a gloved hand held out and trembling from the pain, Shinji projected a Absolute Borderline barrier to deflect the spear before collapsing himself. Then he blacked out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm such an impatient writer. I can't help but get to the action! How I write depends on my mood at the moment. I'm really impulsive, if you haven't noticed. This is a short author's note, so I'll expand on it later. Also PLEASE SOMEBODY WRITE A BETTER VERSION THAN THIS ONE!

Rias had no idea what to make of this. A purple metallic behemoth towering over Issei was holding his broken body, before collapsing itself, dropping his body unceremoniously. Toppling over, it fell onto its stomach with a large bang. Twitching, it tried to reach him, but it no avail, it collapsed. Rias held an orb of the power of destruction, coming close slowly. Its eyes dimmed to a fading white. Akeno Himejima had lightning sparkling around her fingertips, while Kiba Yuuto had his Holy Eraser out. They had not been expecting this. But then they noticed some of the behemoth's more obscured features. Like water trailing down its face from its eyes. "It's… crying?" muttered Koneko. Then they heard it.

"helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas

eplease"

"… Shinji?" Koneko had his scent very clear, so there was no way it was a mistake once she heard his voice.

"… Shinji!?" uttered Kiba. "How in the nine hells is that Shinji!?" Akeno couldn't help but widen her eyes just slightly in her confusion.

"Ohgodpleaseifyou'renotgoingtohelpmehelphim" silently pleaded what was apparently Shinji.

"I have made my decision." said Rias. "I'll revive him as well. Prepare the transportation circle."

She took out her 8 pawns, one mutated.

"... not fully a devil…!" Shinji stirred. The blackness was receding away. He began to twitch. "Look, he's waking up!" "Eh?" He fully awoke. "Um, why're you staring at me like that?" Then he saw his own reflection in the window. "Ah… Ah…!" He began backing away from the window. "AAAUGH!" He ran immediately in the opposite direction, crashing through the window. "… scaredy-cat?" Quietly muttered a bewildered Koneko, along with the confused and yet apprehensive members of the peerage.

Running through the

"Issei?"

"Shinji? How's it- WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I have absolutely no idea how I'm like this!" The thing shielded its face, or rather, his face.

"What."

"I don't know why, I just got pissed when that thing stabbed you! I had no idea you're still alive!"

"Wait, you were there, right? When Yuuma-chan killed me?"

"... yeah. I just saw you when she sort of sprouted wings."

"So I wasn't dreaming! Take that Motohama! Matsuda!"

"Wait, did everybody forget?"

"Yeah!" bemoaned Issei. "They never believed that I have a girlfriend. Who subsequently murdered me… Now I know how dumb half of that sounds."

They stopped in front of the fountain. "This was where you got stabbed." noted Shinji. "Yeah."

"You're taking me being this freak awfully well," said Shinji. "Well, I've freaked out too many times now. Being able to see in the dark, and all that. But you're taller now!"

"Wait. Hold on, you can see in the dark?" The robot-looking thing turned its head towards him. "Yeah. I don't know why. It's like I got night vision ever since yesterday… Hell, I wish things hadn't gone so wrong."

The sound of flapping wings behind them put them on full alert. Issei was a bit more vocal. "What the hell was that?"

Shiro Sagisu - "L'Attaque des Anges" (Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0)

"How unfortunate." said a man in a trenchcoat and fedora. They both froze. "It might be just my lucky day to meet your kind in such a place. And you, my friend, are a freak out of all of them, huh?" He addressed Shinji.

I can't stop trembling! Issei realized. Shinji was frozen up in fear. Then they both jumped back, Issei doing a light tap, and Shinji doing a reverse somersault.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but get away from me!" Issei started running. He paused by Shinji. "What the hell are you doing!? Get the hell away from here!" He grabbed the thing's index finger and dragged him until he too started running.

Feathers started falling from the sky. "Feathers?" wondered Shinji out loud. "Yuuma-chan!?" uttered Issei.

The man landed in front of Issei and Shinji, who then stopped to fold up his wings halfway. "This is why creatures and freaks like you are a pain to deal with. I cannot sense the presence of a master or mate for either of you. You don't seem to be trying to escape–" LIKE HELL! the both of them thought. "– or expanding a magic circle. Analysis of the situation determines that you must be strays." They both ran, only to be stabbed sequentially in the gut. "Gah!"

"Oh fuck, it hurts like hell. It's burning me!" He tried to grab it, only to yell out in pain when he touched it. "Issei!" screamed Shinji. "Light seems to be a deadly poison to your species after all." said the fallen. "FUCK OFF!" Shinji punched him away. He grabbed onto the spear, and pulled it out. "Huh, you seem to be more resilient." Two spears launched at Issei and Shinji. Somebody, help me!

Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat.

…

…

…

Power of Destruction.

Simultaneously, an octagonal barrier of light deflected the spears in the air while a dark energy knocked one out of the angel's hand.

"Who are you?"

Isn't that the question of the day? Thought Shinji through the pain of the spear still being impaled in him. God, it seemed like spears just kept finding his way through his body, or something.

Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of Rias Gremory in front of him."Red… hair?"

"I ask again, who the hell are you!?" Dohnaseek materialized another spear, and threw it with his might at her, only for it to be deflected. He subsequently materialized two more, throwing one while charging.

ABSOLUTE TERROR!

With a hand held out and trembling from the pain, Shinji projected a Absolute Borderline barrier to deflect the spear before collapsing himself. Then he blacked out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm such an impatient writer. I can't help but get to the action! How I write depends on my mood at the moment. I'm really impulsive, if you haven't noticed. This is a short author's note, so I'll expand on it later. Also PLEASE SOMEBODY WRITE A BETTER VERSION THAN THIS ONE! I haven't gotten to editing it much. I just was impatient. All I wanted to see was_ somebody doing a better job than I did in a story like this_, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

Also, no. People that died from Third Impact are not coming back. This is something Shinji needs to get over. Also, NGE's Christian symbols are just superficial. Anno thought they "looked cool". Angels are just aliens related to the human race from outer space. Though in this story they'll hold some significance. Shinji is his world's _ORIGINAL_ god. Not the Christian God. Though they are pretty damn close. I don't think Shinji even counts as a god. He's not a magical being. He's fully human. Just an overpowered human.


	6. Chapter 4: An Unfamiliar Ceiling

_An unfamiliar ceiling._ Was Shinji's thoughts when he first opened his eyes. The Evangelion's systems powered up with a whir. He was resting on the couch. He looked at his purple gloved hand. "Oh god, why couldn't it have been a dream? I thought I left Eva behind." He started to break out in tears, dripping down the Evangelion's faceplate through the lenses. "I'm a monster." A pale hand laid on top of his. He flinched, and tracked it to the face of Rias Gremory. And the ORC members. And Issei. "You see what I am, right? I'm an abomination. I shouldn't be here." "Don't say that about yourself, Shinji." Rias comforted in return. "Are you kidding, Shinji?" uttered Issei. "You were awesome! What was that light-thing you just did?" "Not now, Issei," said Kiba. "I don't think he'll appreciate us prying into his condition." Shinji could only look on in surprise. "Aren't you curious to know what I am? If I'm a danger to the school?" he couldn't help but ask. "Of course I'm curious, but you're too kind to hurt others. That part I could get after watching you for the past year," said Rias. Ah. So his natural ability to blend into the background had also failed him as well. "Sorry for bothering you." He muttered. "Wait, hold on, you're not freaking out?" "Of course. After all, we're not human either. We're devils" They spread their wings except for Issei. "Well…" Issei scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how to do that yet." Shinji sweatdropped. "I can make an illusion for you, so that you appear human, you know. But it will break when you are attacked, or when you wish it to."

"And by the way, you're one of us now. You just haven't manifested the wings that we have either. It's not on you, but we don't know why. That doesn't change the fact that you are my Servant, though" A chill ran down his spine. "Wait, what? You mean enslavement!?" Rias paled, and shook her hands in front of her. "NO! No! Not like that. Think of it as something like a job contract." "In fact, it's much more intimate than that!" proclaimed Issei. "You can do things like oogle her, touch her breasts, and even see her panties! There's a shower in the ORC as well!" "Wait, what!?" Shinji was far more exasperated than bewildered. He turned to them with a deadpan stare through his green lenses. "... pervert." was what came out of Koneko's mouth. It immediately turned Issei off. "Koneko-chan– Augh!" She put him into a headlock. Once again, Shinji sweatdropped. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, sempai," said Shinji. "As long as I'm not forced to do it." "Of course, Ikari-kun!" She bounced a little too happily, which caused her mammaries to do interesting things. _Even when I'm turned into a alien God from outer space, my hormones are still there. Damn hormones!_ "Are you not wearing bra?" burst out of gawking Shinji's mouth. _God damn it_.

He felt normal again. Apparently, the reason why this entire clusterfuck happened was because Issei had a weapon called a Sacred Gear located in his soul. The Occult Research Club was just a facade, and merely a hobby. That thing they fought against was really a fallen angel, servants of God cast down to the Earth due to their sins. Unlike his Angels, the fallen angels were manipulative, enticing humans to kill the devils. There were also the angels as well, also coming down on God's orders. Maybe he could talk to the all-knowing God about what he may be? He looked at the mirage that was his hand. It was a plus though. He felt as if he was shorter again. Then again, devils saw right through that disguise, so he would be absent from the classroom until they could find a solution to it. "Man, I wonder when Issei's gonna come back." He was out on his first contract. Then with the Light of his Soul, he felt it. "Rias. Teleport me to Issei! Quickly!" "o-Okay!"

He burst out of the magic circle, shattering his mirage. "Get the hell away from Issei!" Then he looked sideways. "Whoa, what the hell is that!?" "It's my Sacred Gear. Apparently."

"Hey, when a Sacred Gear awakens, a Devil gets its wings!"

"... That was bad."

"I know."

"When did you get so confident?"

"How are you not oogling her tits"

The buxom fallen angel in front of them had a spear poised. "I can't kill you without notifying her first. See you, little devil. And you too, abomination." Shinji fell back straight into depression.

"That is your sacred gear. Once unleashed you can activate and deactivate it as you please." "Huh." said Shinji. "I don't know how to do tha-" And he returned back to normal with a flash of light. "Shinji! You're a real boy!" quipped Issei. His arm was free of its bindings. Things were happening too fast for Shinji's mind to process. "I… ah… what!?"

"That's amazing Issei! You too Shinji-kun!" congratulated Akeno. "Well, I guess. Do you know what Sacred Gear I have?" asked Shinji. He was getting a feel for the waters that he may be stepping into. "Actually, I don't know what Sacred Gear you have. I don't recognize it." _So that confirms that. I still have it._

"However, you both must be careful. Issei, even though you survived this encounter with the fallen angel, that was only a fluke. Don't get overconfident and try to take them on by yourself. We won't always be there to support you. And Shinji, don't charge into battle recklessly. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, I understand, President."

"Hey Shinji, don't you have any parents?" asked Rias. Shinji tried to hide his flinch. "What's wrong?"

"... don't have any." he muttered. "Wait, you mean you live alone!?"

"Not really. I just stay over at my foster uncle's place. But he's been really busy, so… Yeah, I'm pretty much been living alone right now for the past six months."

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"Okay, that's it!" declared Issei. "You're staying over at my place!" "Huh? What?" Shinji was so bewildered he lost control and flashed back into the purple behemoth, yelping as he stumbled flat on his ass. Akeno and Rias giggled. Issei, on the other hand, snorted while Kiba smiled in amusement. In his embarrassment, Shinji was glad that they couldn't see him blush. "...clumsy."

"_NOT HELPING, KONEKO!_"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"He has just about as much control over his Sacred Gear as Gasper does," noted Rias, watching the boys leave the ORC room.

"That's a bit harsh. You give him too little credit. From what I saw, he usually can control it. Besides, it doesn't actually seem to have as much of an effect as Forbidden Balor View does," Akeno pointed out.

"I guess… But he has to be careful. I'm glad that Issei is taking Shinji as a housemate. Shinji's pretty strong, from what I can see. So he can stand some chance of the fallen attacking them."

"I guess it can be expected of a Mutated Pawn."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey Shinji, I'm going to introduce you to my parents, alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll do my best."

Issei opened the door. "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_*** The next morning… ***_

Shinji woke up to the sound of Issei's alarm from the other room. He realized that his headphones had fallen out while he had slept. It was weird having no nightmares for a few days.

He lifted the blankets off and got up, walking to the other room.

"Issei?" he said as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you, Shinji. Oh hell, I fucked up so badly last night." yawned Issei.

"Heh. Not a morning person, are ya?" smiled Shinji.

"Shut up!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"She still might be mad at me." lamented Issei. "Look, she was just worried about you. Of course she would say things a bit harshly." "You say that as if you've had exper-" A girl's yelp interrupted their conversation. They looked to the left. "Eh!?" Issei's face turned into a perverted grin. Shinji, on the other hand, turned about as red as Rias' hair. It was a young blonde barely into puberty. A nun, in fact. And she fell. With her dress flipped up. With her panties exposed. No wonder. "Um, are you okay?" asked Issei, offering his hand. Shinji noted how his face had shifted into a look of concern, with something like satisfaction. _Looks like someone has finally found an "Off" button_. Issei noted how Shinji seemed to be backing off. He inwardly thanked him for letting him help. "Yes. Thank you." she replied, just before her headdress flew off, only to be caught by Shinji with an outstretched hand. "Hey, go ahead." he said with a smile, handing the cloth back to Issei. _She's just my type_! thought Issei. He handed it back to her. "Thank you very much!" _I've got to keep this conversation going._ "Well, the weather looks nice today…" In the background, Shinji snorted. Issei gained a tic-mark. "Um…" he snapped back his attention to her. "I got lost. Could you help me?"

"Uh, sure. Where do you need to go?" asked Issei. "There's this church that I need to go to in this town. Would you happen to know where it is?" "Um…" Issei had no reply to that. "There's one towards the north of the town," Shinji cut in. "Would you like us to take you there?" "Sure!" She replied.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Are you on a trip?" asked Issei. "Oh. Not really, I was appointed to this town's church."

"So you're a nun?" asked Shinji.

"Mm-hmm!"

"That explains the look," reasoned Issei.

"I really am lucky to meet such nice people like you. The Lord might have guided us together." Shinji flinched. _God, I do that too much_. Issei gave him a quizzical look that he waved off.

"Well…" Then he saw the cross. A minute feeling of distaste developed, and he couldn't help but look away. The girl noticed. "What's the matter?" she asked somewhat worriedly. "It's nothing. I got distracted for a second." Shinji also noticed, opting to ask about it later. _What was that feeling?_ Wondered Issei. He was interrupted in his short train of thought by the sound of a kid crying. Without warning, she walked straight to him. "Don't worry, it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all." she consoled. Holding over her hands, the nun conjured a green light. A ring flashed into existence, shining a green light onto the knee. Slowly, but steadily, the boy's wound closed up. "H-His wound is…" Issei marveled. Then he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, wincing. "Hey, you okay?" Shinji asked. "Yeah, I just felt a sharp pain in my left arm." he said so that the nun wouldn't hear him.

"Left arm… isn't that the one that your sacred gear manifests on?"

"Huh, you're right."

"What she did was pretty sweet though."

"Look! Your scrape is gone! It's all right now."

Then she noticed the boys behind her. "Whoops! Sorry, force of habit!"

(_A few minutes later…_)

The group walked towards the direction of the church. Issei had some time to ponder on what had just happened.

_That pain came from my left hand. That must mean_– He was interrupted from his thoughts as the nun spoke. "I probably surprised you." "Ah, well, you have a pretty amazing power!" "Yeah." said Shinji. "You have the potential to save lives you know." "It's a wonderful power granted to me by God. It's wonderful…" She seemed to trail off sadly. Then she seemed to cheer up all of a sudden. "Look, I think that must be the place!" she exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, it's pretty much the only church we have in town." "Great! Thank you so much!"she beamed. Unaware of the terror and anxiety that spiked within Issei as he saw the church. Shinji's eyes narrowed as he saw the brown-haired boy freeze up at the sight at the church. He looked at it himself, and couldn't help but get a foreboding feeling at the darkened windows. "B-but I h-haven't seen anybody over there, though," stuttered Issei. "From what I've heard, that place is abandoned," said Shinji.

"Huh, really!? Why would they want you over there?" exclaimed Issei. "Maybe to spread the faith of the Lord and get the church running again!" she replied. "I'd like to return the favor, so would you like to accompany me?" "Ah, no, I've got a full schedule today" nearly yelped Issei. Shinji, noting his tone of voice, added on. "We've gotten some things to do, unfortunately." She looked a little downcast. "I see. My name is Asia Argento. Asia is fine!" "We're also in Asia…" muttered Shinji. Issei shot him a look, then introduced himself. "I'm Hyoudou Issei. Issei's fine." "I'm Shinji Ikari. Just Shinji's fine with me." She smiled beautifully. "I'm glad to have met people as kind as you in Japan!" "Ah, well…" stuttered Issei. Shinji patted his shoulder. Issei gave him a grateful smile. "Please visit when you find the time!" Issei's gaze shifted upwards to the church before snapping back down. "Um, sure!" He affably replied. "See you around!" He turned around, as did Shinji. Raising a hand, Shinji waved goodbye without looking back.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Don't ever get close to the church again." reprimanded Rias. "Churches are hostile territory to us devils. You will spark fights between God and us if you so much as set one foot in there." She walked away from the window. "And you won't even know when _those_ guys will throw a light spear at you."

"S-Seriously?" said Issei, disbelief coloring his voice. "Then the chill I got near the church was–" "Something that I didn't feel." Shinji cut in, folding his arms and leaning back on the wall. "Why was Hyoudou the one that got the chills, and I got something like a feeling of something being in there that I need to see?" He lost control of his form again, and was in his EVA form again, but thankfully not within the sight of any human.

Rias frowned. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with your unusual Sacred Gear? But my point is, staying around someone from the Church is just _inviting_ death. Especially since some of the exorcists also wield Sacred Gear." _So that power Asia had was… _ "Issei." she looked at him. "Y-Yes!" She turned her gaze. "Shinji." "Yeah?" he answered. "To be exorcised means to be annihilated completely." Shinji narrowed his eyes. Rias continued. "Into nothingness. You turn into nothing. You can feel nothing. Do you know what that's like?" "Wish I did…" muttered Shinji. Rias turned a worried glance at him, detecting no sarcasm or lie in his statement. She shook her head, clearing her head and making her point. "Sorry if I sounded too upset. Please be careful." "We will," Shinji acknowledged.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Man, it seems like all I ever did was piss her off." lamented Hyoudou.

"... It wasn't your fault." murmured Shinji. "All I did was to encourage you to do something that just gotten you yelled at. It should have been me."

"All the president is doing is just looking out for you, Shinji-kun."

"Akeno-san!?" yelped Issei. "Akeno… san?" Shinji mumbled. It was then that Rias had made her appearance, walking in from the door behind. Shinji turned his head, as did Issei. "Huh, Akeno. I thought you went back already." said Rias. "The archduke beckons us." Himejima replied. "The archduke?" said Rias, more out of a need to confirm than a question. "Yes. Apparently, there is a stray devil on the loose in this town." Rias narrowed her eyes, and Shinji recognized it as the look Misato had when she was in her "Commander" persona.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"A stray devil is one who used to be a servant to another devil," Yuuto explained. "Like us?" Issei asked. "Sometimes devils betray or kill their masters so they can do as they please. That's when they gain the title of 'Stray Devil'." "Our destination is a deserted house. A stray devil is reported to lure people into it to eat them," informed Akeno. "E-Eat them!?" Issei exclaimed in horror. "Tonight's mission is to take it down." replied Rias. "What you are about to witness is the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and a lack of a master." Kiba said as they went into the house. "Issei, Shinji?"Rias said. "Yes?" They said in sync. "Have you played chess?" "Chess? The board game?" Issei asked. "No. Chess, the skin product that your mother uses after she showers. Of course it's the board game!" Shinji nearly yelled, shifting into his Eva form by accident. Issei flinched. "Dude, are you okay?" "That's enough for now," said Rias, though she watched Shinji with a look of worry. She went on to explain."As the master, I am the king. There's the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and lastly, the pawns. High-Class Devils assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates." "'Traits of the pieces?'" asked Shinji. "We call them Evil Pieces." Replied Gremory. "Huh. It doesn't seem to fit, but yet it does all the same." Shinji noted. "What does Visor look like? Does it have any strengths? Weaknesses? Any traits that we have to avoid or take advantage of?" "As of the moment, we don't know. We're going in blind, but we usually can handle things like these. Watch how devils perform in battle." Koneko sniffed the air. "She's here." Shinji then reported. "Movement spotted at 2 o'clock!"

"I smell something bad, but I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" A woman's voice reverberated off the walls, a sound that seemed metallic. She revealed herself from behind a giant pillar. "Stray demon: Visor. A nefarious being that run away from her master to fulfill her own desires. She more than deserves death for her sins," Rias said. "For running away? Or the shit she did after?" muttered Shinji. _I mustn't run away_. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko looked at him a little bewildered. "In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass!" declared Rias. "What an insolent girl. I will cover you in blood as red as your hair." Shinji felt his rage boiling up. Then he stopped flat. She was massaging her breasts. What the _fuck_ was wrong with this world!? "This is a stray devil? She just seems to be an exhibitionist!" said Issei a bit too eagerly. "Ohohohoho!" She laughed as her lower body revealed itself, giant clawed hand stretching out, poised to grab. Issei paled a little. "I've told you. They become ugly monsters in both body and heart." _I musn't run away. Never again._ Shinji narrowed his eyes and reported out loud. "Stray devil seems to have a total of 5 limbs. A tauric body. Front legs have humanoid hands with claws that she seems to share on her upper half's arms as well." He looked at the lower half more closely, not noticing that eyes of the ORC upon him, minutely disturbed by the detached way he spoke of the situation. "Upon inspection of the lower half, she seems to have a snake for a tail. Poisonous. Avoid at all costs" She kept massaging herself, her elongated canines showing themselves as her tongue hung out of her mouth. "She has such nice boobs, though. It's such a wast- Hey! Isn't that a magic circle!?" Shinji looked closer. "Everybody get behind me!" He panicked, holding his hands out as they obliged.

_**ABSOLUTE TERROR!**_

Once again, the octagonal barrier flashed into existence. The other beam went just above it, impacting and melting the wall. "No kidding, she's a monster!"Issei blurted out. "Don't let your guard down." warned Rias. "Acid breast milk," Shinji said in disbelief. "That's your specialty!? Are you fucking with me? You Santa-reject slut!" This only achieved the ire of the stray devil. "Yuuto!" Rias commanded. He grabbed his sword. Shinji's eyes widened as he _moved_. "He moved!"exclaimed Issei. Shinji's eyes tracked him easily enough, and he knew that it hadn't broken the sound barrier yet. "Yuuto represents a knight, so his trait is his speed. And his blade is his greatest weapon." Kiba sliced off the arms of the behemoth with two clean strokes, eliciting a roar of pain from the Stray. "It's dangerous, Koneko-chan!" Issei said. "Quiet Issei!" Issei looked to Shinji, about to retort when he noticed the purple hands trembling. _He's… terrified?_ Viser's face then mutated into an ugly monstrosity with overly large teeth. "Die!" The behemoth's stomach opened up to reveal teeth-like protrusions, and they surrounded Koneko, clamping around her. Shinji's breathing intensified. "_I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!"_ The teeth were forced outwards. "Koneko is a rook. Her traits are simple. Tremendous strength and defensive ability. A fortress if you will. That kind of attack won't even scratch her." Shinji could calm down a little bit. It was then that Rias realized his predicament. "It's okay. You'll be fine in future hunts," she comforted. "Begone," said Koneko, twisting around and knocking some of the teeth into pieces. The Stray crashed into a few pillars. _I'll never get into a fight with Koneko-chan._was Issei's first thought when he saw that. "Akeno." "Yes, President!" she replied a tad too eagerly for Shinji's comfort. He did _not_ like that look in her eyes. "Oh my, what should I do?" It was then that one of the severed hands moved and charged towards Rias. "President!" yelled Issei, charging towards her. "Sacred Gear!" he cried out, punching it with his gauntlet into pieces. "Th-Thanks" a stunned Rias Gremory stuttered. "Naw, I just did it on instinct. Sorta." "Akeno, finish her off." Akeno then proclaimed, "A bad girl who tries to harm our president…" She conjured up lightning in her hands. "... needs to be punished!" Rias then explained. "Akeno is the queen. The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all the other pieces." "Oh my, you still seem to have some energy left. Then how about this?" "She specializes in attacks using demonic powers. On top of that, she is… " Rias paused. The stray screamed in her pain. "Oh dear, you're still so energetic!" a blushing Akeno exclaimed with a lusty undertone, licking her lips. "... a complete sadist." Finished Rias. "I wonder how long you can bear it!" continued Akeno. _She's laughing,_ sweatdropped Issei.

Then things took a turn for the worse.

It seemed like things were going fine so far when the Stray Devil then began to absorb the lightning, her cries of pain morphing into laughter. Akeno's eyes widened as the stray then unleashed it into a shockwave, sending the ORC flying everywhere into the walls. The devil then regenerated her arms, using this opportunity to summon a demonic spear, throwing at Shinji. Time seemed to slow down for the Occult Research Club, as they saw the spear head straight for Ikari's right eye.

Issei could only look in horror as the Stray stabbed out one of Shinji's eyes and speared him through the head. There was no way he was walking away from this. The retracting spear went straight back to Vizor's hand, as Shinji's armored head slumped down.

"SHINJI!"

Shiro Sagisu - "Les Betes" (Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0) [0:00-0:46]

The Gremory peerage members stopped moving. "Shinji!?" Rias cried out. _No!_

"It's only been the first time Shinji's been on a hunt," growled Akeno. "And now he's dead!" She turned her head to the laughing Stray. "He was weak! All he wanted to do was run away!" "You are going to suffer." She ground out. The Gremory Peerage faced her in rage, sharing the same sentiment when they heard a loud metallic groan from behind them.

"... Shinji?"

_Move. _

_Move. _

_Move. _

_Move! _

_Move! _

_Move! _

_MOVE!_

Then before their very eyes Shinji twitched, then his hand curled up into a fist. _Impossible_! Was the Stray Devil's first thought. _He had his brains blown out! How is he still alive?_

"Okay. He's still alive!" Issei sighed in relief, only to tense up as the unit creaked, and shook in agitation.

Within the Boosted Gear on Issei's left arm, something stirred.

_I mustn't run away._

_I mustn't run away._

_I mustn't run away._

An unholy white blaze lit up Unit-01's left eye, with red light erratically flowing out of the damaged right eye . The jaw restraints burst open, revealing metallic red, jagged teeth that would haunt the nightmares of any who witnessed it.. Shinji _roared_.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fuck! I completely forgot about his SDAT! I'd barely inserted it into one of the sections of this chapter, but I realized that it was an important part of his character. Also, yeah. I gave Viser a second wind. Because Shinji needed to go berserk sooner or later. Besides, the Gremory peerage need to be prepared for the unexpected. Unexpected also includes Shinji, probably not as a threat.

Guys, when I say "suggestions", I don't mean like "the entire plot" or "how it should end". I'm not writing down any plot lines. I don't plan. Do I sound like a man with a plan? Besides, Shinji's supposed to be an unknown in DxD. I'm just going down with my gut feeling.

When I write, it honestly feels like I'm actually watching this happen. I've never been able to imagine scenes like this perfectly in my head without a distraction. But I honestly feel like I'm kind of beating a dead horse, and I really don't like that. I want to be committed. Not mentally obligated. But really, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm amazed that a 16 year-old with the mind of a 12-year-old like me was able to come up with this, though most of the scenes are pretty much plagiarized. But honestly, _I think that was how it would have went_. Shinji won't change things right off the bat.

ALSO: MAKE SURE TO CHECK MY OTHER "STORY" THAT ISN'T ACTUALLY A STORY AT ALL! IT'S NOTES FOR THIS STORY! READ FIRST BEFORE YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!

Check my profile: I only have two stories total.


	7. Chapter 5: The Beast

I have been looking over some reviews, and I agree with most of them. However, I don't want to change the way Shinji is. He is a biological god. Though he is the metaphorical Biblical God of his world, in reality, he is a physical, fully biological God. This is a culmination of the technology of mankind AND the technology of the First Ancestral Race. Adam and Lilith were basically biological machines designed to spread life by the F.A.R. And the F.A.R were all biological gods in their own right. This is already mind-boggling to me, so I'm not going to change it so that Shinji's the Biblical God of his world, though he might as well be. That's just not true. They are completely different things. NGE's God is the culmination of humanity's souls, which became one. DxD's God is an independent spiritual being that created humans (as the Bible says) and was powered by the beliefs of humanity, and not a physical god. For reference, ADAM is a physical god. And holy shit he is powerful! I do want to clarify, though, did ADAM do the equivalent of a suicide bomb in the Second Impact?

By the way, since the humans in DxD aren't Lilim or F.A.R. based, they won't be affected if Shinji starts off an Impact. There is going to be a powerful move based on the Second and Third Impacts, but that'll be developed later.

THANKS TO JON COOK FOR HIS BRUTAL HONESTY! I really need to step my game up, so thanks! Not an aspiring writer, but I really do need to improve.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the previous chapter…

Shiro Sagisu - "Les Betes" (Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0)

An unholy white blaze lit up Unit-01's left eye, with red light erratically flowing out of the damaged right eye. The jaw restraints burst open, revealing metallic red, jagged teeth that would haunt the nightmares of any who witnessed it. Shinji roared.

Now…

The roar was really loud. "Holy crap," was all Issei could say. "That doesn't sound like him."

Koneko shot him a look that screamed 'Tell me something I don't know!'.

"What are you!?" screamed Viser. The purple behemoth crouched down, then leaped into a somersault, crashing straight into the thorax of Viser's lower half. Grabbing its large arms, it crushed them, eliciting a scream of pain. It jumped back with its backside facing the stray, then turned around, somehow managing to do so menacingly, its jaws parted slightly open, giving it the look of a deranged beast. It charged at her at a blinding speed as it was growling, while she tried to put up a demonic barrier. Flexing its own AT-Field, it upped its power, generating a crater in the floor, then tore through it like paper. In a panic, Viser launched two spears at its face, which then exploded. It reared back, and bent straight forward, just in time to grab the four arms that Viser launched at its face with one hand. Then, to the simultaneous astonishment, horror, and disgust, it shook until it twisted its hand clockwise with its palm upwards, twisting her limbs beyond recognition, and then kicking her back hard enough to rip them off. She also screamed. Akeno, suddenly felt a bit too hot for the moment and licked her lips. She started giggling.

The rest of the Gremory group, however, were much paler than what their natural skin colors were. Issei was the one taking it the hardest, though.

"Is that supposed to be Shinji?" blurted Issei. It was so unlike him.

Koneko could only stare. "Shinji…" She had no words. Not that it would make a difference.

The Eva Unit didn't give Viser a chance to recover, charging at her, and crashing into her. It then focused on the blue gem in the center of the behemoth's body. To the eyes of everybody involved, a section of the tall shoulder plate opened up revealing a handle. Grabbing the Progressive Knife, the Evangelion activated it, its vibration beginning and increasing in volume, pitch, and intensity to a screech. It then reached a volume that the Devils involved couldn't stand anymore, and they covered their ears to shut it out, the one suffering it the most being Viser. It then stabbed it into the gem, the vibrations eroding it. Then again. Then again. Then again. Until it shattered.

The paralyzed Viser laid on the ground defeated, with the Unit sitting on top of it. With a sound indicating it powering down, the Unit slumped forward, then life seemed to return to it as beeps were heard. Rias seemed to snap back, remembering to walk over to Viser. "Any last words?" "Kill me," miserably said Viser. "Is that so?" Rias prepared a magic circle, pointing her arms out to the sides. "Checkmate." And with that, the Power of Destruction annihilated Viser's body. With nothing to support it, Shinji's body collided with the floor. Rias and Akeno went over to support him up, as he regained consciousness, powering his armor back up again. With a tremendous effort that he was visibly shaking, he slowly looked to the left where Akeno held him and Koneko watched, and then to the right where Rias held him, and Kiba and Issei watched him with a hint of trepidation. "Ah…!" He realized what had happened. "AH…!" He then remembered exactly how he did it. Tears dripped down his face once more. His jaw cracked open. And with a mix of confusion and fear, he screamed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rias looked at them. "He's going to need some time to recover."

"No." Shinji blurted. "I'm fine." His body shimmered, and became his own once more

She looked at him and hung her head. "I'm sorry that it had ended this way." "Don't be." Shinji gave her a sad smile. "If everything happened the way we expected to, the world would be a better place for us, wouldn't it?"

She looked at him. "You're an aspiring leader, and I respect that. From what I could tell, this wasn't the way thing usually happened." said the boy. "I know that. I've been used before. This isn't the same."

"Shinji…" She was expecting somewhat of a reprimand from Shinji. Hyoudou wouldn't really care that much for her mistake, that she knew. She just wasn't prepared for this though.

"You know," Issei said, "I thought that mouth line was just a decoration for the faceplate. You never told me the thing had an actual fucking mouth! That threw me for a loop, man! That was pretty sick! Adds in the 'terror' factor."

"I'm sorry," was the first thing out of Shinji's mouth. He felt a bit taxed, but it was nice to talk normally again.

"You aren't afraid of me? Of what I am?" Shinji couldn't help but ask. "Well, now I'm curious." said Rias. "Well, I at least owe you that much." he paused. "Why the hell am I talking as if I know what I'm talking about? I have no fucking clue what the hell I am. Maybe it's a sacred gear?"

They looked at each other. "I'm sure we'll figure it out later." said Rias.

"President, what pieces are we, if Kiba, koneko, and Akeno are the knight, rook, and queen?" Shinji asked. "Well, you are pawns."

"... huh. How fitting." Shinji pondered out loud.

Issei realized something. "W-Wait, isn't the pawn…?"

"Yes, Issei. You're a foot soldier," Rias replied.

Hold on, THE LOWEST RANK!? YOU'RE SHITTIN' ME!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So to have servants, I need to be a high-class devil, huh?" Wondered Issei. "Well, it make sense in context, right?" said Shinji. "Though it is kind of unfair since Rias was born into that position while reincarnated devils have to work their asses off for something that's not even guaranteed." Shinji was biking alongside Issei to his first client. The two would be together as partners as dictated by the President. "But I'm a pawn, the lowest piece," whined Issei. "I'm just cannon fodder." "Don't underestimate yourself, Issei."Shinji said. "You can do a lot of things. You just don't realize it." There was something in his tone that didn't belong there, sending chills down Issei's spine. It felt like melancholy. It would be an awkward few minutes before they arrive at the home they needed to go.

But still, it was a long way to being a harem king.

Shinji knew that face all too well, and sighed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shinji rang the doorbell, with Issei beside him. When no one answered, Issei opened the door. "Leaving the door open? That's really dangerous." "Something's not right," said Shinji. "Good evening!" called out Issei. "I'm Gremory's' servant Devil! Is the clien-" he stepped forward. "... You're right. Something's definitely wrong. I just got a bad feeling. Is anybody home?"

He remembered back to when Rias called him and Shinji for the contract.

"Koneko was requested by two clients. Could you and Shinji take care of one?"

"Yes, President" They replied in unison. "Make sure to make a contract this time. Don't let me down."

"... I won't."

"... If I go back, it'll be really embarrassing for me. Could you come with me, Shinji?" "Y-Yes!"

"I'm coming in!" They kicked off their shoes, walking into the living room. "A nice set-up huh?" They walked in. "! Something's spilled…?" He trailed off at the dark red liquid that coated his hand, trailing it to the horribly mangled body that laid ahead. "URK!" He fought the urge the throw up at the sight. "Shinji? You're seeing this too, right? Shinji!?" As he turned his head, he felt a chill from Shinji.

He wasn't in the house anymore. He was in NERV. SOMEBODY HELP ME! The screams and the horrible bullet riddled bodies spilled guts and gore as he tried to find his way.

Shinji's eyes widened. Issei wasn't faring any better. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Punishment of the wicked," came a voice from their left side. There sat a white haired man on the couch in front of the fire. "Heh. I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." He said as he turned an utterly insane smile at them. Issei and Shinji could only be utterly terrified. The man got up. "Well, well, if it isn't a devil here, huh? My name is Freed Sellzen." He danced. "A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

"A-a priest!?"

"Well, I'm not a worthless shit devil like you two."

Issel was about to demand why he killed those people when Shinji quietly asked. "Why?"

"You're no longer human once you start depending on demons. That's the end of the road, everybody! End of the road! That's why I eviscerated him!" Freed gave an utterly insane smile. He was about to pull out his weapons when Shinji screamed in fury, shifting straight into his EVA form a gun and a hilt toppled out of Freed's robes. Shinji immediately grabbed them, activating the hilt, which turned out to be a blade of light. Issei couldn't help but exclaim.

"A light sword!?" Freed pulled out a spare gun and blade.

"You took my stuff! I'm gonna gouge your hearts out, and get some head shots, starting with the boy!" He leapt towards the boy.

All Shinji had to do was look.

A barrier of light manifested between Freed and Issei, blocking his swing as Hyoudou dashed past. "Tch!" He pointed his gun at Issei's leg and fired. "That's an exorcist's golden bullet. Like it?" He fired at Shinji's head.

"Shinji! Run!"

The bullet landed, bouncing off the plating, but transferring force to his head. Shinji's head snapped back.

"Damn you!" snapped Hyoudou, manifesting his Sacred Gear.

"Well… I call Hax!" Freed exclaimed. "It'll be more fun to exorcise you!"

He nearly stabbed him when a familiar scream echoed throughout the room. Freed looked back.

"Ah, Asia-chan, my assistant! Did you finish setting up the magical barrier?" A shell-shocked Asia started at the corpses.

"Ah, this is your first time, right? We kill off worthless subhumans enticed by devils, you see." Asia looked down, and gasped.

"Issei-san?" "Asia?"

"Asia?" She looked back at a glowing light which receded to reveal Shinji Ikari, albeit with a face of devastation.

"Shinji?"

"What? You know each other, huh?"

"Why are you two…?"

"Sorry. I'm a… devil, Asia."

"Shinji, you too?"

"I'm a special case, but… I'm with Issei on this one."

"Wait, Issei, so you're a… Devil?"

"I wasn't trying to decieve you." a distraught Issei pleaded. "That's why I thought it might be best if we never met… again." Issei trailed off, unable to make eye contact with her, looking away.

"Unfortunately for you, Asia, Devils and humans are… incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels."

"Fuck you!" A tearing enraged Shinji Ikari charged at him, clashing blades with him.

"Why the hell are you trying to tear them apart!?"

"Why? Because Devils shouldn't exist!"

Asia ran in between them. "Wait! Issei and Shinji are good people! Please don't fight! Freed, if you killed them, God won't forgive you."

"... Huh? Don't give me that shit!" He slashed at her, undoing most of her clothing in the front. Shinji froze. Freed stabbed his blade into the ground.

"Damn you, haven't you lost your mind?" He held her up forcefully by the chin.

"The fallen angel woman told me not to hurt you…" He stared into the terrified eyes of Asia.

"... But you do need to be punished!" He stabbed her sleeves above her, beginning to molest her.

…

…

…

_I'm so fucked up._

"Let her go." an enraged Issei growled. He stood up. "Oh, is that so?" mocked Sellzen.

Freed was completely unprepared for the dual-wielding purple ball of rage that crashed straight into him. Issei charged his Gear up, and punched Freed. In. The. Face. "Ow!"

"... I am going to break the world record for making the finest human mincemeat ever!" He pulled out another blade. Another one!? He shot Shinji in the eye in the time it took to blink, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream.

"Now there's you!". He jumped.

At the same time that the Gremory crest of magic formed, Shinji's eye glowed.

Kiba Yuuto charged straight out of the circle. Clashing blades with the priest, he asked, "You guys okay?"

"Just fuckin' dandy. Shinji lost his eye again! And… oh crap."

"What?" Akeno and Koneko had just gotten out the circle.

"Shinji's eyes are glowing red!"

"...okay, GET BACK!" Freed decide to provoke him.

"So what are you going to do?" Armor covered his enraged face as he grew taller. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"By what, glaring at me?" In response, a blinding light shone from its left eye, before shooting out a high-impact laser, knocking Freed back. Shinji then roared in pain. God, no wonder Angels were always pissed. Of course they would be when their eyes are constantly burned out!

"Disappear." came a voice from within the magic circle, when a dark energy flashed out to where Freed was less than a second ago. Rias Gremory walked out. She then turned to hold both their faces in each of their hands, a hint of self-chastisement in her expression.

"I screwed it up and did it again." sighed Issei.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head towards Shinji's armored face, tilting upwards due to his height. "I should have seen this coming, or else I wouldn't have––!"

"Stop beating yourselves up, both of you." She knelt down, as did Shinji.

"I didn't know that a stray exorcist was lurking around here. I'm sorry."

Shinji wryly smiled.

"Never expected you to know."

"AAGH!"

"Asia!" cried Issei. Rias glared at Sellzen. "It's my policy to show no mercy to anyone who hurts my servant. In fact, I dislike it even more when someone as vulgar as you damages my property!" "Oh, you look pretty powerful!" Freed nervously backed away from a crimson glowing Rias. "I mean, this is pretty bad." Koneko sniffed. "Multiple fallen angels." Shinji's head snapped up, and both of his eyes ignited. In a display of power, he accidently blew off the top of the house. Freed laughed nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't have pissed him off."

"We need to evacuate. Now!" Rias commanded. "Akeno, get us out of here. Koneko you get Issei. And maybe Shinji." "Got it."

Help me!

Somebody, help me!  
SHINJI!

The more things change, he thought, the more they stay the same. And thus, he did nothing, as Issei cried out for Asia whilst he was pulled away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yeah. He basically did almost nothing. Because canon! Remember when Shinji did nothing when Asuka was being torn apart because of his overriding fears? This time, it's the memories. Though Shinji reverts back to the more outspoken boy he was before NERV's shenanigans, he still has massive baggage. I guess I'm making him just as hateable as he was in EoE in this one scene, but it won't happen again. I may change canon, but I don't know how right now.. It can pretty much make him a liability, but even so, along with the Red Dragon Emperor, he is the ultimate wildcard. I'm planning for a double berserker event, anyways.

Also, I had him take two light swords. Because they are awesome. And because he's not exactly a devil, he can use them. And dual wield. He's going to have to train with Kiba to use them effectively, though.

This is my most hated chapter, by the way. I'm not sure how to write it, but I did it anyways. I wrote this before Jon Cook's review, so it's gonna be pretty clunky. I also wrote Chapter 6 before I saw his review as well.


	8. Chapter 6: A Vicious Bystander

As Rias healed Issei, Shinji was regenerating his damaged eye. Issei felt a bit awkward as he was practically naked with a naked Rias hugging him all the while Shinji sat in the corner. So this is what she did when I nearly died last time?

"It's okay, now."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Rias looked over at Shinji. "Shinji, it's your turn. I'll accelerate the healing process."

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered. As she hugged him, he blushed fiercely, looking up at the ceiling. Trying to keep his mind off the feeling in his back, he tried to think of something else. Of course, Rias being the devil that she was, took notice and began to tease him a little bit, moving in unnecessary movements that seemed to stimulate his senses. He could just hear her giggling at the red-faced expression he had. He desperately tried to think of something else. Then his mood darkened, and Rias slowed down, feeling his mood in the air.

"What is it, Shinji?"

"... I feel useless" he responded. Rias was quick to shoot down that statement.

"Don't say that about yourself! You have been nothing but a great help to us! I mean, for instance, you completely dominated that Stray, saving us from an operation gone wrong."

"But I could have done better than that! I could have reigned in control! I shouldn't have just stood there!"

"It was your first battle with a stray." Rias reasoned.

"And I didn't get to warn you guys in time about the exorcist."

"Don't blame yourself!" Shinji snapped, self-loathing evident in his voice.

"I fucked up! Alright!?" Rias held him tighter.

"Stop blaming yourself, Shinji," She said softly.

"Just… don't."

Outside of the clubroom…

"So it's not just Devils that turn Stray?" asked Issei.

"There are many that were excommunicated from the church and ended up serving under a fallen angel," replied Kiba.

"So Asia is one of those stray exorcists?"

"Either way, you are a devil, while she is a servant of a fallen angel." said Rias, who emerged from the shower after Shinji walked out.

"These are unavoidable facts."

"It doesn't matter whether you are friends with each other or not." Shinji said quietly, uncaring of the attention turned to him. His face turned extremely dark.

"All this world cares about is that you're enemies. You can't help them. Because it all comes down to what they say." Even Kiba couldn't help but feel unnerved at his bitter tone.

"You can't do anything."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I'm too weak." Issei looked up at the ceiling from his bed, while Shinji sat against the wall, with one ear plugged with his SDAT's headphones.

"I'm just a pawn. I can't save even one girl."

"Fuck. That." growled Shinji. He was done hearing Issei beat himself down.

"You underestimate yourself. You can do better than that. You can train. You can get stronger. So don't be so willing to put yourself down so easily." After all, he was never given the opportunity to change his own fate.

"... yeah. Fuck that. I'm gonna go train. You wanna come?"

"If you can get past three pull-ups, maybe." Issei snorted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Issei-san? Shinji, you too?"

"Eh?" Issei dropped from his 1.5th pull-up.

"Asia?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Dear god, you're sheltered." Shinji teased. Issei scowled. "For fu– Lay off!" Shinji couldn't help but snort.

"Burgers are amazing!" exclaimed Asia. "Yeah. Who would've thought an American fast food would've done so well in Japan?" Shinji commented. After all, they mostly sucked, in his opinion. Pretty much nothing healthy in those places. And pickles. He hated pickles.

"So, why were you in the park?" asked Issei.

"Well, I was taking a break when I thought I'd take a stroll around the town!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, you can do that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, common sense dictates that–"

"Let's just hear her out, okay?" a slightly annoyed Issei interrupted.

"I was walking around the park, when I saw you, so…" she trailed off.

"Issei, should we go somewhere with her?" suggested Shinji.

Issei's eyes seemed to brighten slightly at this. "Asia!" "Yes?" she squeaked. "Let's have as much fun as we can to our heart's content today!" offered Issei. Asia seemed to brighten up at this. "Sure!"

And fun they had. It turned out Asia was really sheltered. She looked around in wonder at all the gadgets and toys in the arcade. Issei was even generous enough to get her a Raichu from the claw crane. Shinji smiled at their antics. It almost seemed like that they had decided to forget the events of yesterday, at least until Issei flinched in pain from his shoulder wound as he raised his arm to drink from his cup. His grin fell. "... it's your wounds from that time, right?" A forlorn Asia asked.

"Y-Yeah."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Right by the pond, Asia raised her hands, using her ability to reverse the damage done last night. "Your legs, as well, right?" She asked. "Y-Yeah." Issei felt the pain receding from his injuries as if they were drawn out of the wound. "Holy crap!" He jumped up and started jogging in place. "You're amazing, Asia!" Issei praised. She beamed.

…

…

"I was told that my parents had left me at birth," Asia said. Shinji listened in from behind the pillar.

"I was found crying in the front of a small European church. Then I was raised there." She watched the birds go by.

"When I was eight, I found a wounded dog wandering into the church. I prayed for it really hard, then a miracle happened. After that, I was taken to a larger branch of the Church where I was ordered to heal all wounds and illnesses of Christians from all over the world." Shinji's fingers tightened on the white sleeve of his shirt.

"I was so happy that my power could help the people!" She's way too innocent for this world. Bitterly thought Shinji. He gritted his teeth.

"Then one day, I came across a heavily wounded man collapsed on the floor." Her voice took on a somber tone. "It turned out that he was a devil." Shinji knew exactly where this was going. "I was branded a heretic because I had the power to heal even devils." God damn it.

"So that's why you got picked up by that fallen angel when you had nowhere to go." Issei had figured.

"But I kept on praying to God, expressing my gratitude. Not to mention that I never knew what terrible things they did." Her head lowered.

"The Lord is testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, He will make my dream come true someday. That's my dream."

"Your dream?"

"I'll make lots of friends. Together we'll buy flowers and books, even chat…" she trailed off. "That's my dream… I don't have any friends, you see." she continued.

Shinji didn't notice a wetness trailing underneath his left eye, as he gritted his teeth so hard it hurt, digging his fingers into his arm until it bled. He then heard Issei's voice.

"I'll be your friend, Asia."

"Huh?"

"I mean, aren't we already friends?" The words hit Shinji harder than a bus.

"We chatted and had fun right? Well, I mean, without the flowers and books." He scratched his face a little. Issei then called out.

"Shinji! I know you're right there! Come out!" Shinji wiped away the wetness on his cheek. He walked out, hand in pockets.

"We'll be there for you, Asia." his voice came out on his own accord.

"But I'll be troubling you, that's all" she said, wiping away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Issei's a devil, and you're a nun. So what? There's no way we can't be friends."

"Thank you!"

Then a chilling voice that haunted Shinji's nightmares came from behind them. "That's not going to happen." Issei turned around, gasping. "Yuuma-chan!" "Raynare-sama!" Issei looked at Asia in realization, and then glared at the fallen angel.

"So it is true. You are a fallen angel!"

"So it's true that you're living as devils as well. Asia, you can't run away."

"No! I won't stay with people that kill others for fun! Sorry, the truth is that I ran away from the church…!" Asia tried to explain.

"I don't mind. I figured as much" said Issei. "There's no way you'd be living with these scumbags on your own accord!"

"What are you doing here, 'Raynare'?" mocked Shinji, unhooking and activating his light blade. Issei looked at it in trepidation.

"I'll explain later,"reassured Shinji.

"Hm? So you can use that? It'll run out of holy power anyways, since you're a devil. Heh, I'll be retrieving the girl anyways."

"Not going to happen! Come out, my Sacred Gear!" declared Issei, with his gauntlet. She looked at it closely, then laughed mockingly.

"Oh, so it was only a Twice Critical! We were completely off the mark."

"Twice Critical?" echoed Shinji. "Nicknamed 'The Dragon's Arm', it's an ordinary gear that temporarily doubles your power."

"Double my power?" echoed Issei.

"'He has a dangerous Sacred Gear.' That's what my superiors told me, so I went through with the entire farce. 'I love you! Please go out with me!' Remember?"

"You… fucker…!" growled Shinji.

"I remember your unsightly smile."

"Shut up!" Issei snapped back, holding up his Gear.

"Hand over Asia and leave."

"Never!" he retorted.

In doubt, Shinji spoke up. "... do you promise not to hurt her?" Issei snapped his head back.

"Shinji, let me do this!"

"O-Okay…" So, sit back and watch the show. Nothing new, huh?

"So you double my power, huh? Activate!" Boost! Issei immediately felt a surge of power fill his body.

"Whoa, energy is flowing through my body!"

"Look out!" Issei only could stare.

"Huh?" A spear stabbed through his stomach.

Shinji gritted his teeth. That idiot.

Asia screamed in fear. "Issei-san!"

Shinji immediately went to hold him up, as Asia used her Gear to heal his gut wound.

"Twice of nothing is still nothing." Shinji deactivated his blade to hold Issei up until he was healed. "Asia. Unlike his Twice Critical, your Twilight Healing is extremely rare. Unlike what he has, anyways. If you come back I'll spare their lives."

"... Promise me." Shinji growled.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Promise me she won't be hurt."

"... fine, I'll do that." She flashed right behind them, detonating a light spear.

"Tonight, you'll be free of suffering, Asia," her sultry voice latched its claws into Shinji's ear.

"You liar!" Shinji roared, launching towards her, as she teleported away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Slap!

Koneko flinched away from eating her chocolate. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Rias lectured. "It's not possible. Forget her. You're a part of the Gremory household."

He began to beg.

"... Then kick me out of the household, please. I"m just a pawn, a foot soldier, right? Losing one wouldn't–"

Rias' eyes flashed with anger, surprising even Shinji. "Enough! Do you really think the pawn is the weakest piece?"

Issei hesitated. Shinji did not see this coming.

"I said that Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their counterparts." "Then what's the special trait of the pawn?"

"Promotion. If the pawn reaches the enemy lines, they can be promoted into any piece other than a king."

"So I could be like them if I reach there?"

"As long as I, your master, recognize it as enemy lines, then yes. Take, for example, the church." Shinji also did not expect her to bring this up. It was almost as if she was encouraging him… "And as for the sacred gear…"

"Yuum- No, the fallen told me it was a Twice Critical. It doubles my power."

"Use your brain." She put her hand on Issei's cheek. "The Sacred Gear is activated by your own willpower. The more will you have, the more powerful it will become. But remember, a single promoted piece cannot stand against the fallen angels alone."

She paused as Akeno whispered in her ear. "An urgent matter came up. See you later, Issei." She bade them farewell as they

Shinji got off the wall. "So we're going?"

"Yeah…" Issei got up and looked at Koneko and Kiba. "I'm sure that Shinji's going to come with me. You won't stop us."

"But you may die. Two of you is not going to be enough to fight the angels."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I'm going anyways, alone or not."

Kiba chuckled. "Who said that you're going alone?"

"Huh?" a look of confusion sprouted on Issei's face. Shinji genuinely smiled. He knew where this was going.

"She was implying that you shouldn't go alone, and at the same time, that we should back you up."

Shinji jumped in. "I think the three of you may be enough to get Asia, but I'm pretty sure Gremory-sempai and Himejima-sempai are going as well. So I'll see if I can back them up, then get back to you guys." Might as well be helping out for once. He couldn't be that afraid anymore. He held up his gun.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Kiba.

"The white-haired exorcist maniac. He had plenty of these. I have two. And two more of those light swords as well."

Kiba grimaced. "How are your hands not burnt by touching them? I suppose it has to do with you being… whatever you are?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I just can. Maybe my Sacred Gear? It's unusual, as Rias said." Shinji tried very hard not to let any of his nervousness seep through.

"... okay…" Kiba clearly did not believe him.

"But I'll back them up now."

Issei gave the go-ahead. "Sure. Just get back to me ASAP."

"Hai!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"... It's obvious that you intend to interfere with the plan." stated Dohnaseek.

"So repent with your life!" Kalawarner finished.

"Akeno."

"Yes, President."

She activated her demonic energy, shifting her clothes into that of a shrine maiden. She made three hand signs, then held her hands out. Glowing magic circles formed around the perimeter, then surrounded the area, forming a dome.

"So this was your plan all along, huh?" asked Kalawarner.

Then she felt it. The hiss of a beam saber igniting reached her ears, and she dropped just quickly enough to avoid the juggernaut. It crashed right in front of the bewildered King and Queen, and soon the smoke cleared.

"Shinji!?" Rias uttered in confusion.

"I'll back you up. I need to get to Issei quickly after this!"

The sheer tone of command had caught Rias off guard, but her expression didn't falter. "If you can keep up with us."

He took that as a yes.

"How are you able to wield that light sword? The holy attribute should be rejecting you as a devil!" Kalawarner uttered in astonishment.

Rias couldn't help but agree. But yet, she remembered that he didn't seem feel like a normal devil after even taking the Evil Pawn Piece and accepting it.

Shinji replied. "I don't know. Blame Freed for giving them to me."

Please, Asia, don't die on me. I can't stand losing another again.

Akeno and Rias both attacked, with Akeno's lightning striking Mittelt and Rias' Destruction striking Kalawarner

Though he couldn't show it behind the visage of the armor, he grimaced. He had no idea how to use the light sword, let alone two of them. But he'd picked up more than a few tricks with Asuka when they lived together. On instinct, he threw a two-fingered knuckle jab at Dohnaseek's eyes. Shouting in pain, the fallen angel covered his eyes and fell back to his comrades' sides, glaring at Shinji. He prepared more light spears, looking for an opening in the force field. He moved to the back and thrust at Shinji's back nicking his crest as he crouched down just as he sensed him. Holy crap, he's fast! It was unlike anything he had fought before. Skilled fighters were nothing like the Angels he fought. They were a shit-ton to deal with. He thanked whatever god was out there that they were nowhere near as powerful as Adam's spawn, though.

Flexing his AT-Field, he focused it into his sword, catching Dohnaseek's arm.

"I'm sorry," came out of his mouth. He realized: No, he really didn't like killing thinking sentient beings. He hated it.

He stabbed Dohnaseek in the chest. Shinji turned away so that no one could see the tears leaking out of his eyes. So that no one would see that he would be hopeless. So that he wouldn't be a liability. Which was why he nearly jumped into the sky when Rias' voice snapped him out of it, a red light flashing before him. A detached part of his mind noted that it was Rias' power of Destruction vaporizing the remaining fallen. She held a hand up to his face, and with a sense of astonishment, he found compassion in her eyes that he thought he could only find in Kaworu Nagisa.

You don't like to fight, do you? Rias thought. Her facial features were downturned. Shinji blinked, and then slightly panicked.

"D-did I do anything wrong?" He stuttered, his form returned back to normal.

"You did great, Shinji." Rias smiled. Then, like the rising of the sun in the early dawn, his face lit up in a beautiful smile. It was way more happiness than one would express when given simple praise. Rias realized that something was just off about Shinji.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Issei?" Shinji looked at the hunched body of his friend. "... Are you–?"

"No… Asia's…! Asia's…!"

Shinji's face paled. "No."

"–Ugh!"

A grunt came from behind him, as the remaining fallen angel tried to get up with her battered body.

Rias spoke up.

"The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, the Boosted Gear. One of the thirteen Longinus."

Raynare widened her eyes in dread.

"It takes time to power up, but it is potent. Raynare was defeated because she let her guard down."

A shadow covered Shinji's face, plastered with an indiscernible expression.

"Now begone, fallen angel."

Desperately, Raynare spoke up. "I know I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!"

"Yuuma-chan… Why do you still have that?" Issei asked.

"I just couldn't throw it away, so I…"

"... You are so…" Issei couldn't even form his words.

I couldn't ask for more. Thank you. Asia's words resonated with him

Then he turned away. "President. Please."

"Kyou no Hi wa Sayounara" - Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0

Rias walked toward Raynare. "Don't try to seduce my adorable servant." She charged up her power, forming an orb of destruction in her hand. Then a purple gloved hand stopped her. "No. Let me." The glowing red that replaced Shinji's eyes was evident of his fury. In nervousness she stepped back. As did the rest of the Gremory members.

She made them suffer. She will die. Painfully. He didn't realize that he was crying.

The Human Beast takes the reins.

His mouth restraints cracked open, revealing blood red metal teeth. Ignoring the screaming voice within his conscience, he moved towards her as she screamed in a combination of fear, rage, and utter hatred, echoing into the night.

It was a good thing Issei never looked back.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shinji looked up with dead eyes as he looked on at the corpse of Asia Argentio.

"I can save her."

His eyes regained their clarity.

"You can?"

She held up a chess piece. A bishop

Sometimes, things aren't so hopeless after all.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the ORC clubhouse, while Argentio was recovering, Shinji looked up into the night sky. A lot of things had just happened and ohgodIjustkilledtwopeople. He clutched his head. His traitorous thoughts plagued his head.

Torturer. Murderer.

Stop. Get out.

Monster. Beast.

He gritted his teeth as he began to hyperventilate. A hand touched his shoulder, Shinji tensing in response, before he realized that it was Rias. Turning towards her he smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Shinji, I don't care how much you say you're fine, but you're obviously not." Rias' concern reflected in her tone.

"I'm sorry," came out of his mouth. He winced internally.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Please, what's wrong?"

"I… guess I've been overwhelmed a little with the stuff that's been happening." He chuckled feebly. "I'll be fine in a moment."

"I guess…" Rias didn't know what to say to that. It hurt her to see one of her pawns be so willing to do something that he obviously was uncomfortable doing. She was reluctant to go and help Asia's recovery.

"Go. Asia needs your help more than I do." Shinji smiled, albeit with a small hint of melancholy.

I don't deserve it anyways.

Slowly, she stepped away, and proceeded to exit the room. She halfway closed the door behind her when she paused.

"... If you need to talk, just come to me."

"… sure…"

"Good night, Shinji."

The sound of the door clicking shut bade him to turn around. It was then that he realized that there was a cello case left in the room.

He didn't move from that position for another three hours.  
Then, he finally smiled.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yeah. Don't know how to put details into tearing her apart. She's an absolute bitch, but I don't know about tearing her apart. I'll leave it up to the readers' imagination for "steamy" details.

As far as I know, Shinji hasn't willingly killed people before. Like with his hands. With Kaworu, he was doing so because he had no choice, and this launched him down the slippery slope of insanity at the speed of sound.

By the way, for people saying that the Evangelion is inconsistent, I honestly don't care. It's powers are pretty vast, yet kind of sporadic. It's adaptable. It's the reason why Shinji's still human, even though he has a pawn piece in him. But again, nobody knows that yet. All they know is that Shinji's just not completely a devil. Kind of like Akeno.

However, he does gain the advantage in this. First off, he's perfectly fine with holy weapons. Second of all, he can use Devil magic. This is shaped by imagination. That's really freakin' overpowered. So he'll make use of that. Eventually.

The cello's there because I want him to play cello. I remember reading Advice and Trust, and I found that the places where the pilots play in a duo or quartet were written beautifully. I loved these scenes. And I hope I can do something like them as well.

Also, if there are any pairings for Shinji, I think Akeno would be the best one. Both have fathers who loved/cared for them, yet they abandoned them. They are both emotionally damaged. But while Akeno had Rias as a friend and a saviour, Shinji had no one in the end. So maybe Akeno to Shinji could be like what Rias was to Akeno. I don't know at the moment, though.

Also, what is the difference between Adam and Lilith's powers? Between the Fruit of Life and Fruit of Knowledge? Other than the S2 engine.

I want to know if I'm missing out on powers Shinji has, now that he's the unification between the Fruits of Life and Knowledge.


End file.
